vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa (Assassin's Creed)
Summary The Writhing Dread, better known as Medusa, was a Gorgon, a type of hybrid beast created by the Isu as part of the Olympos Project. A human would transmute into this creature upon contact with the Prize of the Medusa, one of the four Atlantis artifacts, which it was meant to guard. Upon being slain, the artifact would transform the next human who touched it into the beast. During the Peloponnesian War the latest victim of this mutation resided in the Petrified Temple within the depths of the Petrified Valley on Lesbos. At some point an expedition traversed the Valley and encountered the creature. All but one of the expedition party members were turned to stone by the Writhing Dread. Only the mercenary Zetes remained, having used his spear's length to avoid her petrifying gaze. In the end Ligeia, a Daughter of Artemis arrived and dealt the final blow to the creature. Afterwards, Ligeia touched the artifact and transformed into the new Writhing Dread. At the height of the war, the misthios Kassandra, along with Ligeia's lover Bryce, gained entry into the Petrified Temple with the Gorgon Disk obtained from the Daughters of Artemis, during their search for Ligeia. Encountering Ligeia, now the Writhing Dread herself, Kassandra was forced to kill her after she petrified and destroyed Bryce. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A phyiscally, higher with its blades Name: Medusa, Writhing Dread, Ligeia Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: In her 30s (The artifact took the body of a young female adult) Classification: Gorgon, hybrid beast, Olympos Project Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (Armed with the same senses as the Isu), Weapon Mastery, Snake Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Petrification (Can shoot a powerful energy beam that turns her victims into stone), Naturally a Berserker, Rage Power, Shockwave Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Body Control (Could turn into dust to avoid attacks and then reform back to retaliate) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows, like from those of Kassandra), Transmutation, Diseases and Extreme Temperatures (Due to being made by the Isu, she should have all their resistances) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Is an Olympos Project, and thus should be on par with the Minotaur), higher with her blades. Can negate durability via poison generation and petrification Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily kept up with Kassandra and could move so fast that she looks like she's teleporting) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Easily withstood Kassandra's strongest attacks without trouble) Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to breathe, sleep, eat or drink) Range: Extended melee range physically. Several meters with weapons and energy blasts Standard Equipment: Two blades Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Repeatedly attacking it seems to considerably lower her defenses long enough to deal a killing blow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Game Bosses